


Without A Care

by FloatAlong



Series: From Town to Town [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddlefucking, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong
Summary: Nate & MacCready enjoy a little hard-earned time off in bed together.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: From Town to Town [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Without A Care

**Author's Note:**

> So... at the start of every fic in this series I've been saying 'there's no continuity, you can read them in any order', blah blah blah. But this is the last one, and though I can't tell you what to do - I ain't your ma - I'd recommend you don't read this one first. In fact, save it for last. Unless you're the kind of person who eats their dessert before their mains. At any rate... enjoy!

‘Wake up, sleepyhead.’

Nate inhaled a deep, long breath. The air was fresh. He could feel the warmth of the first light on his face, and smell some kind of broth being made outside. He could also hear the gentle chattering of settlers who were already awake, and the mooing of the Brahmin. Somewhere not too far away, a radio was tuned to Diamond City’s wavelength. They were playing Dion, which he remembered from before the war:

_‘Oh, yeah I’m the type of guy who likes to roam around… I’m never in one place, I roam from town to town…’_

Hmm. One of his favourites. Without opening his eyes, he asked: ‘So what is it today, Mac? Stop the Institute?’

‘Already stopped.’

‘Any settlements under attack?’

‘Nope.’

‘Water shortage? Hostage negotiation? Broken defences? Famine? Disease?’

‘Nope, nothin’ like that on the cards.’

‘I see. Then this is serious.’

‘What?’

‘There’s only one thing for it.’

‘Huh?’

‘We take a day off!’ Nate exclaimed, opening his eyes and pulling MacCready’s body close to spoon him as they lay in the bed together. MacCready giggled.

‘We never take a day off,’ he said.

‘And don’t we just fucking deserve it, huh?’ he scooched forward and kissed MacCready on the neck.

‘So, what do you wanna do with our free time, babe?’ MacCready asked softly, stroking his fingers up and down the arms that were holding him.

‘Nothing.’

‘Nothing?’

‘I don’t want to go out. I don’t want to see anything, or have to deal with anyone… I want to stay in this bed, all day, with you.’

MacCready purred. ‘I guess I should be honoured that the saviour of the Commonwealth would deign to spend his time with little me, huh?’

Nate scoffed. ‘I don’t know why I get all this credit, to be honest. Besides, you were there for about as much of it as I ever was.’

‘Hmm, but you’re the leader, though. You go – you decide – and I follow. That’s how I work best. And besides…’ he squirmed his ass a little against Nate’s groin. ‘I like that you’re all big and important.’

Nate growled a little, feeling proud. He ran a hand up and down MacCready’s naked torso, playing gently with his small tufts of body hair. ‘I’m so glad I found you when I did. You made the Wasteland… a lot easier to bear, I’ll say that much.’

‘I was just taking pity on you, babe,’ MacCready joked. ‘The first time I saw you – no offence, but you looked like such a dweeb.’

‘Gee, thanks.’

MacCready laughed. ‘I just mean, ya know… I couldn’t really understand how you’d survived Goodneigbor long enough to make it to the Third Rail, let alone the Commonwealth long enough to make it to Goodneighbor…’

‘I’m good with words, remember? That’s how I won you over, after all…’

‘ _Hmm_ ,’ MacCready hummed doubtfully. ‘I think it had more to do with me feelin’ you weren’t gonna last much longer if you didn’t have someone who was a decent shot on your side.’

‘And that was always appreciated,’ Nate said, kissing MacCready on the neck again. ‘Although, I’m not sure it was strictly a trade up from my perspective.’

‘Oh?’

‘Well, for every difficult scrape you’ve helped me get out of, you’ve gotten me into another, entirely avoidable scrape that never would have happened if you weren’t so… weird.’

‘That ain’t fair!’ MacCready protested.

‘How about the time you cost us a job because you couldn’t resist electrocuting yourself? or the time you dragged us both into a nest of raiders with no way to defend ourselves? or the time you tricked me into having sex in front of the whole of Diamond City?’

Nate could see the side of MacCready’s face pull as he grinned. ‘I had good reasons for all of those things, babe. Jus’ take my word for it.’

‘You’ve consistently embarrassed me in front of clients, friends, and farmers.’

‘Farmers?’

‘I’m thinking of the time you demanded the use of a farmer’s bed instead of any kind of monetary reward after we saved them from a pack of super mutants.’

‘Ah; it was worth it,’ MacCready said dismissively.

‘We could’ve had food, or cool gear, but no… you just needed sex that badly…’

MacCready hummed in remembrance. ‘You didn’t seem to object that much at the time, as I recall…’

‘I was definitely annoyed with you. Still am,’ Nate said, feigning indignation.

MacCready chuckled. ‘Your mouth says one thing, babe, but your cock says somethin’ else.’ He was squirming his ass against Nate again, this time drawing attention to Nate’s sizeable erection: a product of his little trip down memory lane.

‘Well look at that,’ Nate said. ‘Wonder where that came from.’

With neither of them wearing any clothes, there was nothing to stymie the wonderful feeling of friction between their bodies, the sheer pleasure of skin-on-skin contact slowly taking over Nate’s thoughts until it was all he could think about. He was still sleepy – not able to pursue intimacy with quite the same vivacity he might do later on in the day – but the body wanted what the body wanted.

He gave MacCready a little kiss on his shoulder, and then a nip as he moved his fingers up to his partner’s lips. MacCready knew what to do, opening his mouth dutifully and allowing Nate access, sliding his tongue over and between his digits. This done, Nate removed his fingers and used them to explore another, even more intimate orifice.

‘Hmm,’ MacCready gently moaned, reaching over his shoulder and pulling Nate’s free hand nearer to hold it. Nate had fun probing and exploring, gently at first, and then with a little more rhythm which MacCready mirrored, pushing himself back onto Nate’s fingers ever so slightly.

Needing to have their bodies more intimately connected, Nate eventually substituted his fingers for his dick, now throbbing hard and leaking pre-come onto the sheets between them. MacCready moaned again as he was penetrated, squeezing Nate’s hand a little tighter and scooching back so that as much of their bodies were in direct contact as possible. Nate sighed happily, and used his now free arm to hold MacCready close, keeping him there.

He was too sleepy to fuck, but this was nice. The two of them lay there in what would have been a completely chaste cuddle were it not for the fact that one was entirely sheathed within the other. They listened to the sounds of the morning together, feeling warm and safe in each other’s arms.

‘You feel so good, you know,’ Nate mumbled into the other’s shoulder.

‘I’ve been told that by more than a few men,’ MacCready joked softly. ‘But then… you’re the first one I’ve actually valued the opinion of, babe.’

Nate smiled. ‘Oh really?’

MacCready laughed a little. ‘Yeah, it’s true. But c’mon, it goes both ways. You feel pretty good too. Any more would be bad, but you’re big enough to fill me up, leave me feelin’ satisfied… jus’ the right size for me, babe.’

Nate’s cock twitched inside his lover at the compliment. He gave a gentle thrust instead of a verbal response, and MacCready purred again.

It didn’t take long for things to progress the way they were inevitably going to – a squeeze here, a nip there, a little bit of accidental friction suddenly feeling _so good_ and begetting more… Before they knew it the blurry line between cuddling naked and having sex was so far behind them it was hard to remember a point where they weren’t fucking; missionary (good for kissing), doggy style (good for dominance), cowboy (good for when Nate needed a rest and MacCready wanted a turn). It was a warm morning, and their antics didn’t help: the covers were thrown off the bed violently, the whole mattress a blank white canvas for their exploits. When it was over they collapsed, sweating, bodies still entangled and locked at the lips.

‘That… was… so good…’ MacCready mumbled between kisses.

Nate broke contact to look his lover in the eyes. He was never as handsome as just after sex, hair all mussed up and a little sweaty, wearing a look of complete satisfaction. There was nothing Nate needed to say. He was happy.

‘What ya gawkin’ at, handsome? I’m not that good lookin’, am I?’ MacCready grinned.

Nate laughed, seeing his opportunity. ‘Nah, you’re right, you’re not.’ MacCready had set him up for that nicely, but he still got a playful punch in the arm for his efforts. ‘It must be love, then,’ Nate added without thinking.

MacCready froze. ‘You… you’re saying…’

Nate’s instinct was to panic, to backtrack – but he stopped himself defiantly. Yes. This was correct. He meant it. ‘It’s true,’ he said. ‘I love you.’

MacCready melted, and pulled him in for another kiss. ‘I love you too,’ he added.

Nate smiled and stroked MacCready’s hair again. ‘We’ve both had our history. But I’ve never been as happy as I am with you. I love adventuring with you, I love having your support, and I love being able to keep you satisfied.’

MacCready smirked mischievously. ‘Is that so, huh? Cos I think I’m gonna need satisfying another two or three times today, if that’s your job now…’

‘Is that so?’

‘Mhmm.’ MacCready was twirling his finger in Nate’s chest hair. ‘You ready for round two?’

Nate laughed, nonplussed. ‘Can I not have at least have ten minutes to recharge first?’

‘Hmf, okay,’ MacCready accepted, pouting only a little. ‘Hey, could you grab the sheets then? I’m a little cold now that we’ve cooled off a bit.’

‘Sure,’ Nate agreed, and sat up to find them, but couldn’t. ‘Where did they go?’

‘I threw them off the bed, remember?’

‘Yeah, I remember. But they’re not on the floor.’

‘Huh.’ MacCready twiddled his fingers. ‘It’s possible they went out the window.’

‘Out the _window_?!’

‘I was in the throes of passion!’ MacCready defended. ‘I wasn’t thinkin’ straight.’

‘I’ll say.’ Nate stood up and looked suspiciously out of the window down at the ground below. ‘I guess I’d better put some clothes on. The whole settlement’s out there, somewhere.’

‘Ah; don’t bother,’ MacCready rejected. ‘You’re coming right back, and the sheets are probably right outside the door. You won’t even have to reach out to get them.’

‘Alright,’ Nate agreed, and padded barefoot down the stairs.

The sheets were indeed right in the doorway – he stooped to pick them up, but a sudden breeze carried them a few feet further out. He tutted and followed them, bending over and picking them up before they could blow away completely. ‘Gotcha,’ he said.

He became aware of eyes watching him. He turned to look. He had stepped far enough out that the whole settlement to his left had spotted him, and stopped what they were doing to stare.

He huffed.

‘You know what?’ he shouted to them. ‘I’m not even embarrassed. Not anymore. I’ve been dating MacCready for too long. So stare all you want.’ He shook his head and wandered back inside, unhurried. He could hear MacCready roaring with laughter upstairs. Oh, he was going to pay, alright.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. Two months, fourteen fics and we finally - finally! - got the 'fluff' tag added :D
> 
> This was the last fic in the series; I'm calling it to a close. Consider this last one a little gift, dedicated to everyone who's been reading along as I've been writing these. Thank you so much to everyone who's been so supportive with your kudos and your kind words! It's been a joy, and I hope you've enjoyed reading them half as much as I've enjoyed writing them.
> 
> It's not to say that I'll never write for Fallout 4 again, or even write Nate/MacCready again, but this version of them is now done and for the time being I'm moving on to something else (Magic: the Gathering, if you were interested)... as ever, I'm on twitter as @FloatFill if you wanted to follow me where I post updates and such.
> 
> Take care of yourselves, do something nice for yourself and for someone that isn't yourself, and I'll be off - to hop right in that car of mine and drive around the world. I roam around, around, around, around, around.....


End file.
